Kaguya Hime
Kaguya Hime is a demon in the series. History Kaguya Hime is a character from a very famous Japanese folk story called Taketori Monogatari (竹取物語), "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter." She was found by a Bamboo cutter inside a stalk of Bamboo. The cutter raised her as his own daughter and she became renowned throughout Japan for her beauty. Many men came to ask for her hand in marriage but she refused them all. Eventually the Emperor of Japan also heard of her beauty and desired to marry her. She refused him as well, however, he still continued to love her even though they never married. Eventually it was revealed that she was from a group of celestial people who lived on the moon. When they came to take her back, the Emperor sent guards to protect her to no avail. Before she was brought back to the moon, Kaguya gave the Emperor a small portion of the Elixir of Life to grant him immortality for his kindness. But due to his distraught at Kaguya's passing, the Emperor did not want to live forever without her. He ordered a messenger to take the elixir to the top of the highest mountain in the land and burn it. This mountain was Mt. Fuji and it is believed to be a possible cause for the name of the mountain. In different kanji 不死 can be read as "Fushi" or "Fuji" which would mean "immortal." However the kanji used today for the mountain are different, (富士）. Appearances *''Persona 4 Golden: Aeon Arcana **Persona 4 The Golden Animation'' *''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: Aeon Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Moon Arcana (Free DLC) *Persona 4: Dancing All Night: Cameo *Persona 5: Moon Arcana (DLC) *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Moon Arcana (Free DLC/Paid DLC - EU), (Picaro DLC) *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Yoma Race, PlayStation only Profile ''Persona 4 Golden Kaguya is the ultimate Persona of the Aeon Arcana and can be fused after maxing out the Social Link with Marie. ''The Golden Animation'' Kaguya is summoned by Yu Narukami during the final battle against Izanami-no-Okami, representing the bond between Yu and Marie. All of Izanami's attacks pass through her body and Kaguya is the one who defeats Izanami-no-Okami, replacing Izanagi-no-Okami's role from the original game. ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' Kaguya becomes Marie's Persona. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Kaguya is the first DLC Sub-Persona, and is free to download. She has the unique skill Lunar Blessing. ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) Kaguya Hime is exclusive to ''Black Book and can be found on the roof of the apartment building Setsuna Kai lives in. ''Persona 5'' Kaguya Hime appears as one of the DLC personas in game. With the purchase, the protagonist will also gain access to Kaguya Picaro, an altered version. Stats ''Persona 4 Golden'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Original= |-| Picaro= ''Devil Children Black Book &Red Book (PS) Gallery Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Persona Q2 Personas